


Strange Days

by ElsieIvy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dueling, Gen, could be seen as a romantic relationship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieIvy/pseuds/ElsieIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton's thoughts keep turning to Laurens even as Washington demands that he meet him inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Days

**Author's Note:**

> So takes place more or less during and immediately after Meet Me Inside. It's not necessarily meant to be shippy but could be read that way.

“Lee do you yield?” Hamilton asked, trying to pretend he wasn’t shaking at seeing his best friend so close to being shot.

“You shot him in the side, yes he yields!” Burr sounds incredulous that the question needed to even be asked, but Hamilton had barely glanced at Lee, his eyes had been fixed only on Laurens. 

Funny how a duel could be so different from combat. Alexander couldn’t count the number of friends he’d seen face death in combat, but watching Laurens face down Lee had been something else. Something Alexander never wanted to experience again. 

Was it different because it was a duel, he was forced to ask himself, or was it different because it was Laurens?

Irrelevant, he scolded himself. He was Laurens’s second and the duel was over. It was his responsibility now to get them out of there. Cautiously he approached his friend.

Laurens gave him a tight smile. “I didn’t throw away my shot.”

“And thank God for that. We need to leave though.”

He could hear Burr calling to clear the field.

Laurens’s hands were shaking as his handed the pistol to Hamilton. 

“You’re unhurt?”

“Fine… just… it’s different from combat. I’m sorry. I didn’t think I would be bothered by it.” Laurens’s cheeks flushed.

“I’ve had the same thought. Drinks are on me tonight,” Hamilton promised.

“Here comes the General,” someone shouted.

Laurens flinched, dropping his eyes. Hamilton eyed his friend carefully. He was in no shape to take a lecture.

As Washington approached and gave his apologies to Lee, Hamilton strode forward letting Laurens disappear into the background. It was the least he could do. Laurens had only fought so that Hamilton could avoid directly disobeying the General. 

“Meet me inside.” Washington’s voice was full of disappointment. 

Hamilton followed him reluctantly.

HAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAMHAM

Hamilton was in low spirits when he left Washington. Sent home. It was humiliating. There was too much to do and he should be the one doing it. Instead he was being sent home. The weather matched his mood, darkness was creeping in.

“Maybe I should buy the pints after all,” a voice from the shadows offered.

“Laurens? You waited?”

“It was the least I could do. Was it bad? The General seemed…”

“It wasn’t as bad as it could have been. He ordered me to go home. Eliza will be pleased.”

“She deserves that happiness…” Laurens fell into companionable step beside him as they walked to the bar.

“I’d rather be here. This is where the action is. This is where the fighting is. This is where you are.” Alexander sighed.

Laurens blushed. “It’s been a strange day.”

“Nothing a few beers can’t make stranger,” offered Hamilton, teasingly bumping his hip against that of his friend.

Laurens smiled, laughing quietly.

Mission accomplished Alexander thought. It had been too long since he’d seen his friend smile and now who knew when he would see him again at all.

At least they were parting as the warmest of friends.


End file.
